


Torturous Electricity Between The Both of Us

by millsandcrane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Crack, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millsandcrane/pseuds/millsandcrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're doing the thing again," Boyd propped his arms up on the counter and stared at him incredulously. </p>
<p>"What thing?" Derek snapped back to reality because Boyd's figure blocked his view. </p>
<p>Erica clapped his back from behind. "All you seem to do nowadays when you're not making rounds is make crinkly heart eyes at Ms Peds surgeon, so are you gonna ask her out or what?" </p>
<p>A Dira AU where Derek is the dorky nurse who's harbouring a crush on the new hotshot Pediatrics surgeon.  Cue awkwardness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torturous Electricity Between The Both of Us

"You're doing the thing again," Boyd propped his arms up on the counter and stared at him incredulously. 

"What thing?" Derek snapped back to reality because Boyd's figure blocked his view. 

Erica clapped his back from behind. "All you seem to do nowadays when you're not making rounds is make crinkly heart eyes at Ms Peds surgeon, so are you gonna ask her out or what?”

"I really don't know what you guys are talking about," Derek shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He craned his neck to see if the doctor was still there, but she was gone. 

"What’s going on here?" Chief Nurse McCall shook her head at the three of them crowding the ward information desk. "Don't you all have work to do?" 

"Right," Derek shot up. "Sorry Chief, I'm gonna head back to that right now."

He wanted any excuse to get away from having an awkward conversation with his so-called "friends" so he grabbed his clipboard and shuffled out of the room, ignoring the snickering going on in the back. 

Melissa McCall was a hard-ass, but she was also one of the most genuinely compassionate and kind people he had ever known. He respected the hell out of her. 

He had nearly made it to the room of the first patient on the list when the Peds doctor barged out of the door and collided against his chest.

The two of them tripped up on each other’s feet and went crashing right onto the floor.

"Oh my god," She grabbed onto his shoulders. "God, I'm so so sorry."

 "No," Derek helped her get back onto her feet. "It was my fault, I should have been looking where I was going." 

"You're just being a gentleman, it was my fault, truly," She shook her head. "It was probably because of these."

She pointed to her roller skates, they had pink and white stripes and a huge smiley face badge on each one. "The kids adore them," 

"Nah, I'm sure it's all you," Derek paused and then cringed with internal embarrassment. What the hell kind of comment was that? He hoped to god she didn't think he was flirting with her or anything

She laughed nervously. "Well, I'm Kir- Dr Yukimura. No, actually, Kira. Call me Kira," 

"Okay, Kira," Derek grinned. The tips of his ears burned red. "I'm Nurse Hale, but call me Derek." 

"Hale?" Kira's voice bubbled with excitement. "Is Dr Talia Hale your mom?" 

"Uh, yes," Derek scratched the back of his head. 

"Oh god, she was my mentor at Berkeley. I'm in love with her! I mean, not  _love_ love but like she's my idol," Kira said excitedly. "I was gonna follow her footsteps in Neurosurgery but she convinced me that I would be good in Peds." 

"That's good," Derek didn't know what to say. 

"Yeah! She would always go on about how she was proud of you," Kira continued. 

" _Really?_ " Derek said, surprised. His Mom never told him that. Laura was a brilliant Cardiothoracic surgeon currently living in London. Cora was in one of the best medical schools in the country. When he had told her that he was interested in Nursing, she seemed kind of disappointed. And that had caused a strain in their relationship, because he was reluctant to contact her and she never put in the effort either. 

"Oh definitely," Kira smiled shyly, tossing her waves to the side "I'll see you around Derek, I have a patient's family waiting for me." 

"Yeah, I'll- see you soon," Derek replied, wondering whether or not he should have said 'soon' as she walked away. He didn't want to make a giant fool of himself. 

He smoothed out his scrubs and moved into the patient room to get check on the vitals. 

* * *

A few days after, Derek was once again manning the Peds information desk when he saw a kid run out of his room. It was 2am and he had to blink a few times to make sure he was seeing this right. He was pretty sure his name was Kieren and he was darting across the hall, laughing.  

He was out of his chair in no time. And when he had caught up,  the little boy had climbed up all the Peds lounge decorations and was sitting comfortably up on the giant dolphin that hung from the ceiling. 

The boy hissed down at him. 

"Kieren, that's dangerous, man. You wanna get down from there?" Derek called up. 

"How about you  _piss off_ ," He shouted. 

Derek groaned, and just as he was about to page for help, he felt someone brush past him. It was Kira.

"Hi," She said brightly to Kieren.

"What do you want?" The boy said. 

"Uh, you getting back down here would be nice," Kira's tone was earnest. 

The boy scoffed. 

"Hey, what about what you want?" Derek asked. 

"A cheeseburger, and fries," Kieren snapped. 

"You have surgery midday, you know you can't eat before then," Kira said gently. 

"I don't want to do the surgery," He said. 

Kira took a deep breath before starting to climb the decorations herself.

"What're you doing?" Derek asked, panicking. 

"I've got this," Kira responded confidently. 

She got all the way to the top and climbed onto the turtle next to Kieren's dolphin. 

“It’s okay to be scared,” She assured him.

“I’m not scared, I just want a cheeseburger,” Kieren shrugged.

“You wanna hear something?” Kira asked.

“What?”

“Doing this surgery is going to be one of the bravest things you’re ever gonna do. Trust me, it is. You’re gonna be fighting, okay? You’re gonna be in one of the biggest fights in your life and it’s okay to want to run away from a fight, and sometimes you need to. But fighting is your best chance at winning. And you wanna win right?” Kira said.

“I wanna win,” Kieren muttered.

“I know you do, and you what warriors do before the going into battle the next day?” Kira grinned.

“They get rest?” He said unsurely.

“Damn right they do,” Kira said. “So you wanna come down now?”

“Okay,” He cautiously nodded. “Yeah, okay.”

A few moments later, Kira and the boy were successfully on the ground and she was taking him into his room. Derek was stunned and half in love.

“You know you’re a superhero, right?” He told Kira once she had come back out.

“As if,” Kira shook her head, laughing. “Anyone would have done that.”

“No, they wouldn’t have,” He said seriously.

Her eyes twinkled. “It’s not a big deal,”

“Anyway, I better get some sleep now, I need it for the surgery tomorrow,” Kira yawned.

“Right, yeah, of course,” He replied.

She shot him a huge smile and turned to leave.

“Kira?” He said.

She quickly spun around.

“I was just wondering if- you,” Derek began. He stopped. No he wouldn’t do this, it was way too awkward and he didn’t even know if she was into him. He backed out at last minute. “Nothing, have a good night.”

“Oh okay,” Her voice seemed kinda disappointed. “Sweet dreams, Derek.”

* * *

 

A few weeks afterwards, he and Kira seemed to have similar schedules. It was both a blessing and also a curse. Because he loved talking to her, but his crush grew deeper and deeper as each day passed.

They would take turns buying coffee for each other, and it turned out Kira had a huge sweet tooth. She nearly cried when he showed up with a box of four cupcakes, all different flavours.

And since she moved around the ward with her roller skates, so Derek had bought her a set of knee and elbow pads. They were comic printed and Kira loved them.

Their friendship was going pretty well, but then _Laura_ decided to show up.

She had been called to assist with a difficult heart surgery, and she was making Derek’s life miserable. She would not stop talking about the fact that they were siblings, and she told embarrassing stories about Derek’s childhood to his group of friends.

Basically, Derek wanted to crawl into a deep, dark hole in the ground and never emerge.

His biggest task was keeping her away from Kira. He did not want to be humiliated in front of her.

“Little bro,” He stopped chewing his sandwich when he heard Laura’s voice.

He couldn’t even avoid her in the cafeteria.

He swallowed. “What the hell do you want, Laura?”

“Jeez, you don’t need to be so rude,” She sighed and took the seat in front of him.

Derek rolled his eyes.

“So who’s the special someone?” Laura’s clapped her hands together excitedly.

“Netflix,” Derek said sourly. “Season five of Breaking Bad.”

“Very funny,” Laura raised her eyebrows. “I’m being serious here, I heard some gossip about you and a doctor, I just don’t know which one.”

“And you will never know,” Derek replied.

“Ah, so there is someone,” Laura snickered.

“Nope,” Derek put extra emphasis on the ‘P’.

He was just about to ask Laura about how long she would be staying when Kira gave him an ecstatic ‘Hi’ and rushed towards his table. _Crap._

Kira quickly scanned him and Laura. “Oh I’m sorry, I don’t want to interrupt your conversation,”

“You’re not,” Laura said sweetly. “I’m Derek’s sister. Laura. Why don’t you sit down with us?”

“Actually, I just wanted to give Derek this,” Kira pulled out a USB from her pocket. “You said you wanted to watch my top five movies yesterday?”

Derek took it off her and blushed a bright red. Laura couldn’t stop smirking.

“Thanks, Kira,” Derek managed to get out.

Kira’s pager beeped. “Well, I’ll talk to you later. It was nice to meet you, Laura!”

“You too,” Laura gave her a curt nod.

“God, she’s _nice_.” Laura said. “She’s a total sweetheart.”

“We’re just friends,” Derek shrugged.

“You’re obviously enamoured,” Laura grinned, all giddy.

“You’re obviously seeing things,” Derek retorted.

“Just screw her,” Laura suggested rather loudly. There was a nurse sitting with a small girl at a nearby table who glared at Laura when she said that.

Derek apologised profusely to them.  He shook his head at Laura. “That was so crude,”

Laura opened her mouth to reply but Derek’s pager beeped erratically.

He disposed of his rubbish in the nearby trash can and hurried in the direction where he was needed. He was thanking god he was away from his sister.

* * *

 

Later that day, Derek was sent to check up on the same kid who was sitting with the nurse in the cafeteria. He began taking her temperature and checking her pulse but she kept fidgeting every two seconds.

He wasn’t expecting to see Kira push open the door and start a conversation with him and the kid.

“Derek’s gonna take really good care of you, Frankie,” Kira assured her.

“Really, doc?” The kid said.

“Oh yeah, definitely, so why don’t you keep still for him? Just for a few seconds?” Kira’s voice was calm and kind.

“Okay,”

“Thanks, Kira,” Derek smiled. He had a much easier time updating everything.

“What does screw mean?” The kid asked a moment after.

“Sorry?” Derek wanted to sink through the floor.

“That lady sitting next to you said it, and Nurse Tracy won’t tell me. So I wanna know,” The girl insisted.

“Derek?” Kira said, confused.

“Um, I’m sorry, Sophie? Is it? I’m really not sure what you’re talking about. But I’ve checked everything and you’re fine so I’m going to head out now, have a good night, okay?” Derek said, almost stuttering. He was going to die of shame and he needed to escape now.

“She said it after Doc walked past. She said just screw her,” The kid continued enthusiastically. “No one ever tells me stuff.”

Derek felt his entire face grow warm. He was so embarrassed. This wasn’t happening.

“Um, it means to play a joke on someone,” Kira kept her voice steady. “Like if someone puts a fake spider in someone’s locker and they open it up and scream and they say, oh you’ve screwed me. But it’s an adult word, Sophie, so I wouldn’t use it.”

“Oh,” The girl said, satisfaction flooding her face. “Thanks, doc,”

“It’s okay,” Kira said before gliding out the door. Derek forgot she wore roller-skates around the hospital most of the time.

He left the room too and attempted to catch up to her. She probably never wanted to speak to him again but he didn’t want to create even more awkward tension if he ignored it.

She stopped at the end of the corridor and entered the balcony. Usually it was crowded but now it was so dark that the only people there were Derek and Kira with the stars above them.

“I don’t know what to say,” Kira finally said.

“It was my sister being annoying,” Derek leaned his back against the barriers.

“Do you want to, _screw,_ me?” Kira let out a humourless laugh. “It’s such a harsh word.”

“I know,” Derek agreed. “I don’t want to screw you, I never want to screw you.”

Kira’s bottom lip twitched. “Oh,”

“No- I mean that- not that I wouldn’t screw you, I just meant,” Derek rested his face against his palms.

“I know what you meant,” Kira laughed. A real one this time. “I’m playing with you.”

“I really like you, Derek,” She added. “God, I probably just humiliated myself. But I really do, you know, I can’t help it.”

“I like you a lot too,” Derek couldn’t wipe this sappy smile off his face.

Kira looked adorable when she blushed. “So we’re good?”

“Of course,” Derek shifted closer to her. “And I was wondering.”

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to get a drink with me sometime?” He said shyly.

“No, I don’t do drinks,” Kira paused. “But I would do dinner.”

“That sounds even better,” Derek felt Kira’s fingers trace down his wrist until they were holding hands.

“9pm Tuesday, my shift ends half an hour before yours so I’ll wait. I know this great pizza place,” Kira suggested.

Derek hadn’t looked forward to something as much as he was looking forward to this.

“I can’t believe I’m going on a date with an actual superhero,” He tucked a loose strand of hair behind Kira’s ear.

“You have no idea how much of a nerd I am,” Kira snorted. “I still can’t believe I’m going on a date with the incredibly hot, sweet nurse that I didn’t think was interested in me.”

“Who wouldn’t be?” He was genuinely surprised.

She leaned up to kiss his cheek. “We’re both dorks you know,”

Derek laugh was soft against her earlobe.

She shifted her face so their lips met.

It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please drop a review or a kudos bc I really value your opinion and I'm hoping you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! xoxo


End file.
